


The Midnight Hour

by pentacs14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, and i ain't even mad yo, but he was totally angling for it so its ok, dom!Morgan, plus more sex, sex as punishment, slutty!Spencer, so some fluff snuck into my smut, then Morgan started having feeeeeelings and getting all fluffy on me, this started out as pure unadulterated porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentacs14/pseuds/pentacs14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan's on his way home from a long case and looking forward to a chance to snuggle up with Reid. Reid's got some ideas of his own that make for a much more exciting trip than Morgan was expecting. (AKA Morgan is super sweet and all but Spencer is desperate and a horny genius has needs, dammit!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers: Do not own, am making no profit, etc. If you have issues with m/m pairings do not continue.
> 
> This poor lost little smut bunny accidentally wandered into my brain this morning when I was suppose to be doing normal mature grownup things. Then when I rewrote it this afternoon Morgan got all cuddly and sweet and gah... I have no idea if the summary did this justice or not. I wash my hands of the whole thing.

“I'm sorry this case took so long,” Morgan offered with a sigh when he heard Reid's soft voice answer the phone. “Bastard was smart this time. Covered his tracks real good.”

The team had been in the field trying to catch a serial arsonist for the last week and a half. Five dead, twenty-three wounded and so much property damage... It was going to take ages for the fallout to settle and that poor town to go back to normal. If it ever could.

They had wrapped up the last of the legwork earlier that day, apprehended and forced a confession from their unsub, said their goodbyes to the local law enforcement officers that had been instrumental in helping them out and now all that was left was to go home and finish up the interminable amount of paperwork that no one ever told you came part and parcel with working in a government agency.

It was nearing midnight and Morgan could have stayed at the hotel, he was exhausted from all the running around and late night stakeouts, but he couldn't stand the thought of one more night spent in an empty bed. Prentiss and Gideon were using the extra night to catch up on sleep so they could get an early start in the morning but he had met Hotch at the desk already checking out. They had nodded to each other in passing as they hurried out to their respective cars and to the people waiting for them at home.

“S'ok,” Reid said quietly, his voice slightly muffled. “Just wish I could be with you right now.”

Morgan had texted Reid he was on his home but not to wait up. No reason for them both to be sleep-deprived and grouchy tomorrow morning. He'd thought the younger man was long asleep but a few seconds ago he had received a text that simply said 'Missing you.'

He refused to admit that the smile plastered on his face when he read it was dopey but he had it on the highest authority (namely one Penelope Garcia) that that was his default expression whenever he started thinking about his young lover. The phone had barely stopped vibrating before he had Reid on speaker.

“Yeah, it would have been nice to have you there.” He glanced into his mirror, indicated left and shifted smoothly into the next lane before continuing. “But you and Garcia did a hell of a job on that background run and you haven't been cleared for the field yet after that incident in Seattle. We're not risking you until you're back on your A-game, boy wonder.”

Morgan had to suppress a snort. He had actually meant to say wonder boy but now he was imagining Reid as Robin in that hideous rubber suit from Batman Forever with the stupid pointy nipples and... God, his mind was wandering. He needed to get home, crawl into bed and catch up on all the Reid-snuggling he'd missed out on for the last ten and a half days before he went completely crazy.

“Hmm,” Reid murmured, breaking into his train (more like derailment) of thought. “Not quite what I was talking about.”

“Oh, yeah?” Morgan asked with a warm chuckle. “What were you talking about, pretty boy?”

There was a faint rustle of fabric and Morgan smiled indulgently as he imagined Reid lying on his stomach, a book propped up on a pile of pillows and the phone set to speaker nearly swallowed up in the blankets.

Morgan honestly hadn't noticed when he'd started acquiring extra pillows but Reid did so love to read in bed and somehow his two had become eight by the time he convinced the young man to move in with him. It wasn't until he came home one night to the sight of Reid lounging in a pile of them with a book propped up on his knees that he even noticed the additions.

He had looked so adorable with his mismatched socks, the blanket pulled up over his shoulders, trying to huff a piece of hair out of his eye so he wouldn't have to let go of his book. There had been a sweet, sharp ache in Morgan's chest as Reid looked up at him with that lopsided grin of his and he knew he'd lost his heart to this incredible young man.

“I meant if I had been there with you I wouldn't be so desperately horny right now that I'm lying here with a vibrator stuffed up my ass wishing it was your cock.”

Morgan let out a ragged breath, feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut.

“Fuck,” he bit out, his hands creaking from how tightly he was gripping the wheel now. “And how long have you been like this?” he demanded when his brain finally kicked back into gear.

“Since I knew you were on your way home,” Reid offered, his muffled voice suddenly taking on a much less innocent tone.

“And you couldn't wait another hour?” Morgan asked roughly.

There was heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Reid lying in their bed, pleasuring himself, waiting for Morgan to get home...

But at the same time he wasn't home. He was driving, or at least trying to, and this was not in the least conducive to that endeavor.

“Couldn't help it, didn't want to help it,” Reid answered without even a hint of apology. His voice sounded smooth as honey and rough as fuck as he continued. “Needed you, needed something. So desperately horny.”

“Fuck, pretty boy,” Morgan breathed out. “What got you all worked up like this, huh?”

“Thinking about you coming home,” Reid whispered, raw and needy. “Wanted you to walk through the door and drag me to the bedroom, throw me on the bed and fuck me into the mattress. Wanted to feel you come undone and make me feel it; feel how much you needed me, missed me, wanted me. Wanted you to take me hard and rough because you couldn't wait any longer. Just wanted you...” he trailed off with a whimper.

Morgan let out a low groan and thanked his lucky stars it was late and his was the only vehicle in sight. He crossed two lanes of traffic with a squeal of tires to make the exit he'd almost sped past in his distraction.

He pulled over the second he found a shoulder wide enough and turned off the headlights, the teeth of his zipper digging painfully into the flesh of his now raging erection. He pulled himself free with a hiss and picked the phone up so Reid's smoky, lust-filled voice was in his ear.

“And what are you replacing me with, hmm? What did you stuff inside yourself while you were thinking about me?” he demanded with a rough edge to his voice.

"I, I... It's a...” Reid stuttered out before words failed him.

Morgan grinned at the thought of the younger man's face turning pink with embarrassment even as he continued pleasuring himself.

Dr. Spencer Reid was such a contradiction in terms. He was socially awkward and screamed virgin but when they had first gotten together, a little over two years ago, Morgan was shocked to find that not only was Reid far more experienced than he expected but he was also a bit of a slut.

He had given Morgan the best blowjob of his life in the bathroom of the club they were in that night they finally admitted they were attracted to each other. He'd swallowed it all down with a needy whine in his throat and pupils blown wide with lust but blushed like crazy when Morgan opened the car door for him later that night and kissed his knuckles as he helped him out and walked him to his front door.

He had a box of sex toys hidden in the back of his closet under a pile of Halloween costumes, for goodness sake.

He could instigate phone sex with a voice that dripped with liquid sex but couldn't manage to describe a vibrating dildo even as he was fucking himself on it. It was just so fucking Reid and it got Morgan hot and bothered every single time.

“Come on, pretty boy,” Morgan urged as he wrapped his hand around himself, listening to Reid's panted breaths. “You started this party without me, at least tell me what I'm missing. What did you find to replace me, hmm? What have you got crammed up that tight little ass of yours?”

“Ungh, Jesus,” Reid cried. He loved it when Morgan talked dirty to him and Morgan knew how to use that to his advantage to get what he wanted. “It's... It's big and black and... and its got all these nice ridges and... fuck, it feels so good.”

Morgan moaned as he closed his eyes and imagined the lithe young man writhing around on their bed, thrusting a giant black vibrator into himself as he fantasized about Morgan's cock.

“You are such a fucking cocktease,” he bit out.

“No-ooh,” Reid moaned. “Not a tease. I just wanted you so bad I couldn't take it anymore. I'll do anything. Anything you want,” he offered throatily and Morgan was lost in a haze of pure need.

“Take it out,” Morgan told him as he kept stroking himself with quick, sharp movements.

Reid let out an unhappy whine and gabbled out what could have been a negative if it had even remotely resembled any form of human speech pattern.

“You said anything, Spencer,” Morgan reminded him, his voice edging towards a snarl. Reid moaned again but apparently did as he was told if his sob of loss was anything to go by. “Now place it against your entrance but don't let it slip in. You feel that? Feel how much you want it? Feel how close you are to having exactly what you want and yet not being able to? That's how I feel sitting in my car, my cock rock hard and dripping, listening to you fuck yourself on a toy and knowing I can't have it.”

“You can have it,” Reid babbled out. “You can have it all. You can have me. Please, Morgan, please.”

“But I can't,” Morgan snapped harshly. “I can't because you were a _very bad boy_ , Spencer.” He had to pause as Reid whimpered pitifully at the bite in those words. “You couldn't wait for me and now I'm sitting here all alone and you're there enjoying yourself...”

“I'm not enjoying myself,” Reid broke in desperately. “Not without you.”

“Sure sounds like you were having a grand old time before-” Morgan broke off as a set of bright headlights illuminated the interior of his car.

“Morgan?” Reid panted out questioningly.

“Quiet!” he hissed. “Someone's coming.”

He dropped the phone into the cup holder and desperately stuffed himself back into his pants just as the aforementioned someone decided to knock on his window. He rolled it down and barely managed to keep back an oath as he took in the uniform.

“Everything alright here?” the officer asked as he shown his flashlight idly around the interior of Morgan's car, his eyes not missing a thing.

“Certainly, officer,” Morgan replied with a smooth smile. “I was just on my way home and-”

He broke off as a choked out moan echoed through the car and gritted his teeth. He must have accidentally put the phone back on speaker in his haste to get redressed. The man glanced at Morgan with an inquiring eyebrow and Morgan grinned sheepishly.

“I've been out of town for a few days and the Mrs. misses me,” he said with a wince for the awkward wording.

The man grinned at him, both eyebrows now raised in amusement. “Well, seems to me the sooner you get home the sooner the Mrs. won't have to miss you anymore.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Morgan agreed with an answering grin. "She was just giving me some incentive to hurry."

“Yeah? Nice to come home to someone who appreciates you."

Morgan gave him a lascivious wink and raised his voice slightly for the sake of the speakerphone. "Yeah, well, my Mrs? She appreciates me a _whole _lot but sometimes she needs a little reminding to wait for me before she decides to start appreciating me quite so much."__

The officer chuckled and winked back as he started back towards his cruiser. "Good luck with that one. And drive safe.”

“Thanks, man,” Morgan called after him as he rolled his window back up.

He picked up the phone and heard Reid mutter petulantly, “I am not your Mrs.”

“No, you're not,” he growled, his libido cooled enough from the encounter to allow for some semblance of rational thought. “You are a bad little boy who needs to be punished.” Reid let out a sharp noise but didn't argue. “You are going to stay in that bed, hard and aching, and not cum until I get there, you got me?”

Reid let out another unhappy little whine.

“You got me?” Morgan snarled.

“Yes,” Reid choked out. “Fuck, yes. Yes, please.”

“You better be ready,” Morgan added darkly. “I'm coming for you.”

He cut the call in the middle of a needy groan and pulled back out onto the road.

 

~O~

 

It had taken him somewhere between forever and no time at all to get home after that. He was lucky he hadn't run into anymore cops along the way because honestly he had been playing a little fast and loose with the concept of speed limits.

It took him two tries to get his key into the door and he was pulling his shirt over his head almost before it closed behind him. He lost his first shoe on the stairs and the other plus his socks somewhere in the hallway.

He could see the soft light of a single lamp glowing from under the bedroom door and he was undoing the button of his jeans even as he yanked it open.

Morgan walked into the room and stopped dead. Reid was kneeling in the middle of the bed, his head hung low in submission, his cock weeping fluid onto the bedding below him, his hole wet and red and glistening. He didn't know if the younger man had actually listened to him and been like this the entire time or heard him open the front door but he found he didn't care.

He removed the last of his clothes and was up on the bed in the blink of an eye. His hands caressing Reid's hips was the only warning the young man got before he buried himself deep in the other's willing body. Reid's head snapped back and he cried out helplessly. Morgan bucked into him at the sound and then drew out before slamming back in again, grinding down when he was fully seated.

“You deserve this, don't you?” he snarled. “You're a shameless little cock slut with no dignity or self-control and you deserve to have this soft, pretty little ass of yours punished, don't you?”

Reid squirmed and pushed back with a moan of longing and Morgan lost what little poise he had left.

He set a fast, brutal pace, hammering into Reid's body with a force that could have bordered on vicious but the slight man took it and pleaded for more. Morgan's fingers tightened on his lover's hips to the point he knew there would be bruises in the morning and gave him what he was looking for, pounding into him until his vision blurred out and sparks burst behind his eyelids. A pathetic broken groan told him that Reid had managed to chase down his own orgasm at about the same time and he pulled out with a grunt.

They tumbled to the bed in a sweaty heap of limbs, Reid snuggling into his arms with a goofy, sated grin and a moan of happiness.

They stayed that way for a long moment, Morgan stroking Reid's hair back from his forehead with fond fingers.

“Seriously,” he finally said into the silence. “What got you so worked up? Maybe I can use it to my advantage next time.”

“Erh,” Reid choked on a too quick breath. “Uhm, nothing?”

His face went so scarlet Morgan could feel the heat as he let his fingers move down from his hair and across the skin of his cheek.

“Smooth,” he said with a chuckle. “Not suspicious at all.”

Reid squirmed in embarrassment and Morgan's eye was caught by the blinking light on Reid's laptop that said it was sitting in standby and not off like he had originally thought.

“What's this then?” he demanded with a sharp grin and Reid gave a terrified yelp as he tried to untangle himself from Morgan in a desperate attempt to grab his laptop.

Morgan rolled over on top of him and managed to get both of his wrists in one hand, holding him captive as he brushed a finger over the touchpad.

Reid struggled mightily but he had no hope of breaking Morgan's iron grip. Not only that but the position and casual power that Morgan held him down with was making him hot again and he moaned when he accidentally rubbed up against Morgan in an attempt to free himself.

Morgan grinned down at him wolfishly. “Seriously?” he asked with a grin. “That quick? Must be pretty good stuff, huh.”

He was expecting to see some really hot porn paused on the screen when the laptop powered back up. Instead he saw a wall of text and it took him a while to realize what he was looking at.

“Star Trek Into Darkness slash fic!?!” he asked in amused horror as he finally managed to decipher the heading on the page. Trust the genius not to get off on good old-fashioned porn like normal people but some sort of literary facsimile based on a sci-fi show. “Reid, what the hell is a kink meme and why would Spock have a spanking fetish?”

“Oh, god,” Reid choked out, too embarrassed to even speak though Morgan could feel that he was still half hard against the thigh shoved between his legs.

“Maybe we'll have to read some of them together later,” Morgan offered in a voice dark with promise. “After I've taken care of this,” and he nudged his thigh up higher to rub against Reid's swiftly hardening cock.

“Fuck me,” Reid managed to whisper in shock, his pupils blown wide and nearly mindless.

“Oh, I plan on it, pretty boy,” Morgan told him with a throaty laugh, rough with love and sex. “I plan on it.”

 


End file.
